Kelsi's Untitled
by Blackness
Summary: Ryan has fallen for who? Kelsi is fed up of Troy and Gab's affection for each other. What's she going to do? REad and find out.
1. Defending Kelsi

You know I will

Kelsi/Ryan or Gabriella/Ryan

Kelsi was playing along on the piano. She knew the music by heart so was generally on autopilot. She was playing along listening to Sharpay singing in the background. Her mind wondered back to the earlier performance of watching Troy and Gabriella. She was envious, she really felt annoyed at there display of affection when they were rehearsing. They were going fir the winter musical after Lava Springs. Sharpay and Ryan had still decide to perform together for old times sake and to spend a little bit more time with each other. Though not entirely controlled by Sharpay, Ryan still did most of what she said as he hated arguments being a very quiet guy.

Sharpay looked at Kelsi after singing her bit and was amazed to see Kelsi not focusing on her but her mind else ware.. She stormed up to Kelsi, Kelsi only noticing her at the last minute, picked up her papers from the piano, ready stepping back, tripped over her chair sending paper flying behind her and also falling off the seat, when she felt something cushioning her and stopping her falling off the seat but stopping her running. A voice behind her said

"Shar, chill girl, Kelsi was doing fine,"

"She was off in her own air headed world, we have rehearsal and I think she wants that Bolton and Montez girl to win, i et she is trying to sabotage her"

"Chill Shar, she doing her best,"

"Hmmmp she's useless anyway, why the hell did Darbus pick her piece again, you know we lost the summer musical roles?

"Yeah but we won the spring roles, look Shar, lets take 5, I need to rest anyway"

"No I am going home I will practice at home, I will get more work done without this airhead, we rehearse again tomorrow at 3pm!"

"Kelsi spoke for the first time "I have other rehearsals tomorrow at that time"  
"Well re arrange it!!"

"I can't..."  
"Look stop favouring that Montez girl over me"

"Shar don't you have you spa treatment tomorrow at 3.30?"

"Crap...lucky for you Kelsi, Fine lunch time and free period, no excuses, Ryan want a lift?"

"Don't worry I need to practice more as I don sound too good, I;ll see you back at ours later"

"Good idea you were rather...flat today and the walk home will help you get rid of those excess pounds"

Ryan knew she was trying to goad him as she was angry that everything had not gone as according to plan. She left and slammed the door, he glanced down at himself and Kelsi saw an expression on his face as if he thought she might be right.

"But Ryan you were perfect today hitting all the right notes, if anything at one point you were a bit high..."

"Kelsi I know she knows nothing about music, I know I was OK and was slightly high but I want more practice, I really want this part this time and I have so many ideas and I want to be perfect, sorry Kelsi I know your friends with Troy but..."

"You know you don't need to work any weight don't you, your perfect if not a little too skinny."

"Thanks"

"...I understand, it must have been hard losing out Troy and Gab's..."

"It was harder losing out to Troy than Gab's, I mean she sounds amazing! And she can act OK, not great but not too bad But Troy if he hadn't been able to sing, he would have sucked, he wasn't great at acting"

"Un huh..."

"So how is there practice going? Sharpay's really paranoid that you are spending more time with them?"

"It's going well, I've decided to challenge them a little and given them a slightly harder piece that i they can pull it off with be great...well for Gab's anyway Troy has already m missed 2 rehearsals due to basketball and is having trouble hitting the right notes, Maybe you could...I don't know talk to him..."

"What? Help him! You have gotta be...oh your not, OK maybe I'll try, but I'm only doing it for Gab's and you so your work shines, I'm not doing it for Troy deal?

"Deal!, Ok lets practice..she looked at the floor for her papers but couldn't see them

Looking for these said Ryan lightly handing them to her with a smile.

"Right help me practice...if you please"

After they had finished. Kelsi smiled at Ryan "That was amazing, I don't get you, why do you audition with Sharpay? I mean you have a great voice alone"

"Hmm the main reason I guess is its kinda hard breaking away from Sharpay but while I appear confident on stage, I'm not that confident on my own, besides Miss Darbus said that just because you audition as pairs does not mean you will be pairs, so maybe shar will be chosen for a main role and I can do a solo supporting role"

"Maybe...I gotta go, Fancy a lift?"

"What and miss the opportunity to walk of my extra pounds..." He said

"Ryan, like you need to, you are perfect now come on I'll give you a lift and personally I think Shar should take her own advice, since summer she's put a bit on"

"Don't let her hear you say that...For 2 reasons she'll get angry, then she'll go and starve herself to get herself thin, and make herself ill...and Kelsi Thanks."  
"For what?"

"The compliment and the lit your about to give me"

She smiled and nodded before linking her arm with his and walking out of the theatre.


	2. Sure is a long time coming

Monday

Ryan and Gab's were wlaking through the hallway talking and caught up with Kelsi who congratulated Ryan. As they were walking down the hall they heard Sharpays voice

"CALL BACKS!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ryan flinched slightly and both Kelsi and Gab's hands over ears in shock crouched slightly in shock

"I'm guessing its between you and Sharpay...well good luck...I'd better rescue Shar before she hurts anyone...Oh No she was meeting Zeke this morning...gotta run...He made eclairs!!"

Kelsi and Gab's laughed as Ryan went off int he direction of his sister.

"So what song do you want to sing for your call back?" Kelsi asked Gabs

"I don't know...Do you have a one in mind" Said Gab's

"Um do you realise something?" Kelsi

"What??" Gab's

"Ryan has to sing with both you and Sharpay...Miss Darus wants to see which pair are best together in this performance...his life is going to be hell for the next two weeks, he'll have to take on Sharpay!"

"Oh I don't envy him."

"His also going to teach you some basic dance, I mean breaking free was ok but the song I have in mind is a little faster...Oh I have to rehearse with Sharpay too...Well then iIll look after Ryan"

Gab's watched Kelsi disapear down the hall were she knew Ryan and Shar would be. She felt a tinge of jelousey...why she was dating the hot Troy Bolton...the most wonderful (I'm gagging as I'm writing this) guy ever. 

Kelsi went up to Ryan and Sharpay

"Hey guys..."

"Rehearsal after school 3.30pm we need to chose a song...I need to choose a great song...Can I borrow Ry.."

Taking Ry into the corner she looked at him with a pleading expression on her face

"I Need a song! A good song! A fast song.." Sharpay looekd at Ryan. She needed to shine, she knew her brother would her. Though he may be now more independent he never turned his back entirely on her. Plus she admoutted to himself he had good moves and could chose good songs when needed.

"Why don't we reduce the tempo a little you have a great voice Shar, I think Miss Darbus will be more impressed with something lighter and a little though only marginally slower"

"Well..."

"How about...You know I will, we can twist it, tempo's quite fast and both Kelsi and I wrote it for you"

"Lemme see it..." She took it off Ryan and read it, smiling at parts

"I'm thinking about this as the main characters are friends for 90 of the show, I think this is perfect...best friends who turn into lovers...come Shar lets practice

3.30pm

OK Take it from the top, lets sing half key and you show me the dance we can do"

"OK well we basicly dance to the lyrics"

"Ummm Ryan..."

"Follow me, the lovely Kelsi if you please..."

She blushed and started playing as a qucik tempo

You know I will

Ryan

There's a hill we gotta climb His hands gesturing all around the room)  
There's a tresure we must find  
The two of us as friends (He pulled Sharpay close to him)  
We're ready to take on the world 

Sharpay remembered her lyrics and felt herself move to the music  
We'll see who can touch the sky (Extravegant arm gesture to the sky)  
We'll see who can jump that high (Ryan cartwheeled)  
Everyday is an adventure  
We're ready to take on the world (Her hands started gesturing towards the audience) 

Ryan  
And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around  
You know if nothing goes your way (He pointed at Shar and did a smll jazz square)  
When nothing goes your way 

Sharpay and Ryan (They both looked at each other and smiled)  
You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears (Pointing to each other)  
You know I will (He twirled Sha into him then away)  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears (Ryan touched Shar's cheek)  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear (Shar whirled around Ryan, a glittering smile) 

Sharpay  
When the sunlight shows its face  
You and me we take our place (Holding out her hand to him)  
We're legendary heroes  
And ready to take on the world Oh yeah (She gestured to the audience) 

Ryan  
So from there the chase begins   
If we go we both will win  
When we're having fun  
There's no one else in the world (He spun Sharpay, he voice sounded quite good, she felt strong and when she looked at Ryan, she knew she would pull this off) 

Ryan  
And if you slip and fall off track (Shar fell back and Ryan caught her)  
I'll carry you on my back  
You know when nothing goes your way (He gestured to Gab's and Troy inadvertedly)  
When nothing goes your way

Sharpay and Ryan (They both looked at each other and smiled)  
You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears (Pointing to each other)  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears (Ryan touched Shar's cheek)  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear (Shar whirled around Ryan, a glittering smile)

Sharpay  
And through all the ups and downs (She and him did twister movements)  
I'll always be around   
You know when nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way (She danced around Ryan saying this) 

Sharpay and Ryan (They both looked at each other and smiled)  
You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears (Pointing to each other)  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears (Ryan touched Shar's cheek)  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear (Shar whirled around Ryan, a glittering smile)

"WOW that was great even at half key, what do you think Shar"

"I like it, did you like my dancing.."

"It was perfect Shar, just like you"

Sharpay smiled and looked at Ryan.

"I know I am" She said winking at him with a smile.

"Shall we try again, full key?"

"OK"

Shar had some trouble reaching the higher and low notes but Ran smiled at her and said she could practice tommorow if she wanted to, as he would be singing with Gab's. He looked at Shar to see her reaction, she smiled at him

"Your not going to make her great are you? I mean you will help her less than you help me"

Ryan knew a great tactic before Kelsi could intervine

"You don't see so much help, your singing and dancing is briliant, (Flatter her ego, its works great he though) I think you just chose the wrong song for the auditio, you can show Darbus that you can do any type of music, Gab needs more help as she is not so use to it, the dancing and singing part"

"OK Toodles"

I know Shar being a bit out of character here but she did chamge a bit after Lava Springs


End file.
